Realidad Mejor que la Ficción
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Todo gran lector cae víctima del impulso creativo tarde o temprano. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor que la escritura para desahogar el corazón? ¿Qué sucedió cuando Sakura leyó los escritos de Kakashi? KakaSaku.


**Summary:** Todo gran lector cae víctima del impulso creativo tarde o temprano. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor que la escritura para desahogar el corazón? ¿Qué sucedió cuando Sakura leyó los escritos de Kakashi? KakaSaku.

**Disclaimer:** ¡El título de este fic es una completa **mentira**! ¡Mi ficción de ser dueña, ama y señora del manga y del anime de Naruto, así como de todos sus personajes, es _mucho mejor_ que la triste realidad de no serlo!

**Realidad… Mejor que la Ficción.**

A Sakura le chocaba hacerla de mensajera. Más aún cuando el mensaje a entregar era para su ex-sensei de plateada cabellera.

Hacía tiempo que se sentía extraña estando cerca de él; nerviosa, ansiosa, apenada, confiada, molesta, serena, con un nudo en el estómago, sin estómago en lo absoluto… en fin, ¡toda una gama de emociones contradictorias!

Incluso (no estaba segura) en las numerosas veces en las que se había visto obligada a esperar al impuntual shinobi, había llegado a sentirse… ¿emocionada?

Le encantaba adivinar la sonrisa del Ninja Copia por debajo de la máscara; los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda cada vez que él decía su nombre; como decía excusas patéticas por llegar tarde mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, revolviendo su ya de por sí despeinado cabello…

Incluso le embrujaba verlo leyendo sus malditos libros con una concentración inquebrantable.

Dicho eso, dicho todo.

Sakura tenía terribles sospechas de estarse enamorando de su sensei, sino es que lo había hecho ya… y mucho temía que él ya se hubiera dado cuenta.

De un tiempo a la fecha, Kakashi se mostraba distante, más de lo habitual; por un tiempo se había vuelto frío y cortante; había desarrollado cierta tendencia a ignorarla, incluso a evadirla. Siempre inventaba excusas, CREÍBLES para marcharse en las contadas ocasiones en que llegaban a estar solos.

Total; la tensión entre ambos se había hecho insoportable.

Y eso la ponía mal; la hacía sufrir.

¿Acaso Kakashi no se daba cuenta?

… O simplemente no le importaba.

Sakura suspiró, con los pies adoloridos y el ánimo por los suelos.

Ya había buscado al jounnin por toda la aldea sin resultados. Era hora de darse por vencida; iría al departamento de Kakashi y le dejaría una nota diciéndole que Godaime Hokage requería de su presencia. Más no podía hacer.

Así también podría ahorrarse el dolor de su indiferencia al verlo cara a máscara.

Llegó al hogar del Copy-Ninja, encontrando la puerta abierta (¡y cómo no luego de tocar con esa fuerza monstruosa!); así que entró y vagabundeó por el lugar con la excusa de buscar papel y lápiz a fin de escribir la ya mencionada nota. ¡Y qué mejor lugar para buscar que el dormitorio!

¡Y allí fue la pelirrosa!

Sakura cruzó el umbral de la habitación del peliplata con precaución, como si temiera que su ex-maestro saliera del closet, de debajo de la cama o de detrás de la puerta y la recriminara por infiltrarse en su hogar, preguntándole con que derecho osaba aventurarse en sus dominios.

Claro está que ningún Ninja Copia salió a darle el susto de su vida.

La chica se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Lo primero que llamó su atención, fueron las dos fotografías sobre la cabecera de la cama. Reconoció una de ellas al instante; después de todo, ella tenía la misma.

El Equipo 7…

Ella y Kakashi eran los únicos que sonreían; Naruto y Sasuke tenían cara de haber preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto posando uno junto al otro.

Al reconocer a uno de los retratados en la otra fotografía, Sakura sonrió. A pesar de que el retrato tenía varios años de existencia, era imposible confundir aquel greñero plateado y la máscara que escondía medio rostro. La expresión no era tan común, pero Sakura la había visto algunas veces.

A diferencia de los ojos…

La pelirrosa estudió los ojos con detenimiento.

Nunca antes había visto así a Kakashi, con dos ojos oscuros e iguales y sin la cicatriz que marcaba el sharingan.

La joven miró la fotografía, pensativa, acariciando el cristal con su dedo.

Suspiró y se dispuso a continuar su búsqueda.

Curioseó entre las pertenencias del shinobi, siempre en pro de su búsqueda de papel. Tal vez Kakashi-sensei guardara papel en, veamos… aquel cajón de allá, por ejemplo. Ése que obviamente contenía ropa, y que podría albergar cosas más… personales. ¡De todos eran conocidas las excentricidades del peliplateado!

¿Y qué si hurgar entre sus posesiones no era lo más… ehm… correcto? ¡Era la única manera de desentrañar los misterios que el enmascarado escondía! De conocerlo… porque él nunca le daría esa oportunidad.

Y ella en verdad quería llegar a conocerlo… ¿no es así?

Finalmente su ficticia "caza de papel" rindió frutos, aunque no los que ella hubiera deseado: había un fajo de hojas blancas justo debajo del Icha-Icha Paradise, encima del escritorio.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido buscar allí?

…

Alguna razón habría.

La pelirrosada suspiró resignada.

¡Habría preferido no fijarse en el escritorio, al menos hasta después de haber revisado el closet! Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No podía seguir revisando las cosas de Kakashi sin una justificación medio creíble.

Sakura retiró la obra del Ermitaño Pervertido y examinó las hojas.

No le servían; ya estaban usadas.

Ya estaban usadas, todas ellas, al parecer. Y ciertamente eran bastantes…

La kunoichi fue picada por el gusanito de la curiosidad.

En verdad que eran muchísimas hojas, ¿qué podría haber estado escribiendo su antiguo sensei?

Sakura se mordió el labio y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la lisa superficie de madera, los ojos verdes fijos en el manuscrito.

Probablemente era algo privado… y estaría mal leerlo.

Muy mal…

Tanto o más que revolver entre sus cosas.

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿así era el dicho?

Si Kakashi-sensei no se enteraba, no habría problemas…

¿No?

La pelirrosa se sentó ante el escritorio, se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas, respiró profundamente… y comenzó a leer.

…

…

Sakura se aventó todo el escrito de un jalón; lo cual le llevó algunas horas. Simplemente, no podía dejarlo. Acababa de descubrir otra cualidad del gran Hatake Kakashi: era un magnífico escritor.

Lo que la kunoichi de rosa melena estaba leyendo era una novela romántica, un bello relato de amor…

A medida que Sakura avanzaba en la lectura, iba adentrándose en la historia de Takashi, un hombre que había tenido la desgracia de enamorarse de Sayuri, una joven que estaba a su cuidado y que era varios años menor que él. Y como si esto no fuera suficiente para desanimar a cualquiera, Sayuri siempre había estado enamorada de otro, alguien de su misma edad.

Así que el amor de Takashi, además de prohibido, era imposible.

El corazón de Sakura se conmovió profundamente al leer sobre las sospechas de Takashi de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia la chica… y el momento mismo en el que había visto la certeza de estar enamorado reflejada en los brillantes ojos de ella.

Takashi había hecho hasta lo imposible por matar aquel amor; había hecho todo lo que estaba en su alcance para dejar de amarla… inclusive había intentado odiarla…

Y el tiro le había salido por la culata.

Lo único que había conseguido había sido fortalecer su sentir, hacerlo indestructible, insoportable…

Temiendo que su sentimiento llegase a ser más fuerte que él mismo, había optado por alejarse de ella. Pero eso lo estaba matando.

No había conseguido olvidarse de ella y lo cierto era… que no quería hacerlo.

Finalmente, Takashi había decidido amarla en silencio, quererla desde las sombras; pero ahora vivía atormentado por lo que sucedería el día en que eso ya no fuese suficiente… o cuando otro, probablemente el amor eterno de Sayuri, llegara para reclamar su afecto y su cariño.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Y aunque lo hubiera, ¿realmente se atrevería a interponerse entre ella y su felicidad?

Día tras día, noche tras noche, el hombre vivía asediado por estos pensamientos.

Jamás lograría reclamar el corazón de su amada como suyo. Lo sabía bien. Ella nunca le correspondería.

Y esto no hacía más que aumentar su soledad.

¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de ella? ¿Por qué?

Y más importante aún: ¿por qué ella no podía amarlo?

Muy lentamente, Sakura dejó la última página del manuscrito sobre el escritorio.

Suspiró profundamente y se quedó contemplando el montón de hojas con mirada brillante, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que un pervertido obsesionado con el Icha-Icha pudiera escribir algo así? ¿Algo tan… bello?

¿De dónde habría sacado la inspiración?

Sakura volvió a suspirar y paseó la mirada por la habitación. Sus ojos se detuvieron al posarse en el bote de basura.

Rebosaba de hojas de papel hechas bola; incluso había unas tiradas en el piso.

La kunoichi pelirrosada tomó una; la extendió sobre la mesa y la alisó cuidadosamente. Se inclinó sobre ella para leer.

Definitivamente, a Kakashi no le había gustado lo que había escrito.

Esta vez, el texto lucía numerosos borrones y manchones; algunas partes estaban tan manchadas que era difícil, sino imposible, descifrar las palabras.

Pero Haruno lo intentó. Era importante (algo en su interior así se lo decía) saber.

Sakura se las arregló para descifrar lo escrito en todos y cada uno de los papeles en el bote.

Esa hoja, todas las hojas desechadas, tenían algo en común.

En todas y cada una de ellas, Takashi le confesaba a Sayuri sus sentimientos.

Todas y cada una de las páginas repudiadas tenían plasmadas las palabras de amor de Takashi, finalmente dichas, expresadas con su propia voz ante Sayuri.

Y todas acababan antes de que la chica le diera una respuesta.

Y todas le resultaban extrañamente familiares a Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sujetaba la última hoja rescatada entre sus dedos temblorosos.

Su pulso estaba acelerado, igual que su respiración.

No podía ser cierto…

La pelirrosa estrujó el papel en sus manos, antes de doblarse sobre si misma y cubrirse el rostro con el escrito.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, empapando el papel, mezclándose con la tinta y empañando las palabras escritas por el puño del Gran Ninja-Copia de Konoha…

Un pobre enamorado.

-o-o-o-

La puerta había sido forzada…

Los dedos del ninja recorrieron la madera astillada del umbral, deteniéndose en la destrozada bisagra.

Kakashi aprestó una kunai en su mano y descubrió su ojo izquierdo. Entró en su apartamento.

Él no creía que se tratara de un ladrón; en una aldea militar como Konoha, llena de ninjas que no dudarían en matar a cualquiera que consideraran un enemigo, y con un cuerpo de policía conformado por shinobis de excelencia, los ladrones eran una especie en peligro de extinción… Los robos y los hurtos eran algo que solamente ocurría en las grandes ciudades y en las otras villas y pueblos del país.

La única opción era que se tratase de un ninja proveniente de una aldea rival o alguien que quisiera ajustar una cuenta pendiente con el peliplateado.

Hatake recorrió el sitio al que llamaba "hogar" con el mayor de los sigilos, examinando cada centímetro en busca de una trampa o de un genjutsu que pudiera ocultar al intruso.

En pocos minutos examinó todo el lugar; no había moros en la costa…

El único sitio que faltaba por examinar era su dormitorio…

Una presencia muy conocida yacía en el cuarto.

Abrió la puerta con precaución y quedó en estado catatónico.

¿Sakura? ¿En su habitación?

¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido para tener semejante sueño?

Al ver lo que la kunoichi tenía en sus manos, el sueño se trocó en pesadilla.

_Tranquilo, Kakashi, no pasa nada_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Ella sólo está admirando la calidad del papel. Eso es todo. Después de todo, es un papel muy bonito._

Sakura se giró sobresaltada al percibir la presencia del shinobi. La expresión de su semblante era todo lo que Kakashi necesitaba.

Parecía que la chica había estado llorando.

_¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOO!!!_

Bien… había que tomarlo con calma.

Tal vez Sakura había llorado porque la historia la había conmovido mucho y no porque él hubiera sido estúpidamente obvio… Tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta…

Siempre y cuando no hubiera leído los ensayos…

Su mirada desigual voló al bote de basura.

¡Por Favor! ¡Qué alguien le dijera que, por una vez, había tirado la basura y lo había olvidado!

El chirrido de la silla contra el piso lo puso en alerta máxima.

¡Sakura se estaba levantando!

La kunoichi de pelo rosa se puso de pie, encarándolo.

Kakashi sabía que todavía tenía el Sharingan activado, consumiendo su chakra, así como que su mano sostenía una kunai; pero eso no tenía importancia.

Lo único que importaba era Sakura.

Lo único que importaba era averiguar si ella lo sabía…

Allí, en esas hojas de papel, había plasmado lo que jamás se atrevería a decirle en el rostro.

Había creído que confiándole sus pensamientos a una hoja de papel estaría a salvo. Debió saber que no.

Debió saber que sentimientos tan fuertes como los que él sentía por ella tarde o temprano encontrarían la forma de salir a la luz.

Le había entregado su corazón a Sakura, esforzándose hasta lo imposible porque ella jamás se diera cuenta y ahora su secreto había sido revelado, por él mismo, y precisamente a la última persona en el mundo que él hubiera querido que lo supiera.

Había perdido la oportunidad de estar a su lado, sino como el dueño de su amor, al menos como su amigo. Ya no le quedaba más que resignarse, por muy doloroso que esto fuera, y conformarse con su recuerdo.

Porque estaba seguro de que Sakura jamás lo perdonaría por amarla.

Permanecieron mudos por largo tiempo, cada uno de ellos esperando a que fuera el otro quien hablara primero.

Finalmente fue Kakashi quien rompió el silencio:

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió en su usual tono despreocupado.

La pelirrosa no pasó por alto la inflexión forzada que acompañó cada una de las palabras dichas por el shinobi.

-Tsunade-shishou desea verte –respondió la pelirrosa en un murmullo.

-Bien –asintió el jounnin, rehuyendo la insistente mirada de la chica-, será mejor que vaya a verla de inmediato.

Sakura adivinó al instante las intenciones que lo obligaban a hacer algo por completo contrario a su personalidad: no querer hacer esperar a la Hokage.

Él esperaba que, si no hablaban del tema, podrían seguir como antes. Podrían continuar como hasta ahora y seguir fingiendo: él fingiría que no sentía nada por ella, y ella fingiría que no sabía nada de sus sentimientos.

Podrían seguir siendo "amigos", sólo eso.

Pero las cosas_ jamás_ volverían a ser iguales. Y Kakashi lo sabía.

Y Sakura lo sabía. Y ambos sabían que el otro lo sabía.

No había escapatoria.

Para bien o para mal, ya todo había cambiado entre ellos.

Para bien… o para mal…

-¿Podemos hablar?

La voz de la kunoichi bastó para que los pies de Hatake lo dejaran clavado en donde estaba.

-¿Podríamos dejarlo para después? –inquirió el Copy-Ninja-. Tsunade-sama debe estar esperándome.

-Ha esperado toda la mañana –repuso Sakura-. Un poco más no hará ninguna diferencia.

El peliplata suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y preparándose para lo que vendría.

-Está bien –gruñó entre dientes-. ¿Te parece bien si hablamos del nuevo especial vegetariano de Ichiraku o prefieres recordar tiempos mejores?

-En realidad, ya tengo un tema en mente –atajó Sakura, palpando el montón de hojas que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

-Eso me temía –murmuró el peliplata para sí.

Su oscuro ojo y el otro de roja pupila se clavaron en la verde mirada de la kunoichi con melancolía, suplicándole que no siguiera.

Pero, para Sakura, esa no era una opción.

-Yo… leí lo que escribiste…

Perdóname, sé que estuvo mal. No debí leerlo sin tu permiso.

-No te preocupes, Sakura –suspiró el portador del Sharingan, cerrando los ojos.

-Es una linda historia.

-Lástima que no tenga un final feliz.

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió la pelirrosa, ladeando la cabeza.

-Porque no –contestó Kakashi-. En la realidad, pocas historias tienen un final feliz.

-Entonces, ¿es una historia real?

-No –respondió el shinobi lacónicamente.

Sakura lo miró pensativa. El corazón del ninja se revolvió con una sensación que había experimentado únicamente en el campo de batalla.

Miedo.

-Sólo es una historia –repitió Sakura con dulzura-. Y es tu historia; tú decides el final.

Kakashi quería creer que ella decía esas palabras porque no había entendido verdaderamente de donde venía todo lo escrito en el papel; pero su razón le gritaba que ella únicamente trataba de ser amable con él, de no lastimarlo más de lo necesario.

La posibilidad de que le hablara de esa forma porque sentía lo mismo que él, ni siquiera osaba cruzar por su mente.

Sería demasiado, realmente demasiado, creer en ello, aunque fuera por un instante, para tener que desengañarse al segundo siguiente.

-Creo –siguió hablando la pelirrosa- que Takashi debería decirle a Sayuri lo que siente por ella. Y ver si es correspondido.

-No es correspondido –contestó Hatake sin pensarlo.

-Él no lo sabe –replicó Sakura con calma.

-Lo sabe –aseguró Kakashi-. Pero no quiere confirmarlo, y no lo culpo.

-Kakashi… -musitó la joven, pero se calló al instante.

Era mejor continuar hablando de ello indirectamente, al menos un poco más.

Lo último que ella quería, era forzarlo. Pero no podía dejarlo ir; primero tenía que oír la confirmación de lo que ya había adivinado, directo de sus labios, sin intermediario.

Porque, si le daba más tiempo, no sería sincero. Hallaría una manera de zanjar el tema definitivamente si ella le daba la oportunidad.

Y Sakura no podía permitírselo.

-Debería decírselo –insistió la ninja médico.

Kakashi se restregó la palma de la mano contra el enmascarado rostro.

Ya no quería seguir, ya no podía seguir…

Aún estaban a tiempo de evitar el desastre.

-Sakura, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo… -empezó a decir el peliplata.

-Es importante, Kakashi –musitó la pelirrosa, mirándolo con ojos implorantes.

Él vio que no tenía escapatoria, no tenía elección.

Ella no lo dejaría hasta que lo dijera…

Kakashi suspiró y guardó la kunai en su cartuchera.

Una última mirada a la mujer que amaba y el shinobi respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos y llevó su dedo índice a lo alto de su máscara.

Si tenía que decirle que la amaba, lo haría bien… sin tapujos de ninguna clase.

Sakura contuvo el aliento ante las acciones del shinobi, sabiendo lo que Kakashi estaba a punto de hacer y no pudiéndolo creer.

Él… no lo haría… ¿o sí?

La tela se deslizó suavemente por la piel, dejando al descubierto las facciones que por tanto tiempo habían permanecido ocultas a los ojos de las personas.

Él la miró largamente y ella hizo otro tanto.

Sakura era conciente del calor que se extendía por sus mejillas y del ritmo acelerado que marcaba su corazón.

Su boca se entreabrió sin ella poder evitarlo.

Finalmente tuvo que desviar la mirada, obligándose a respirar pausadamente y recobrar la compostura.

Kakashi la observó en silencio, reuniendo en la visión de su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos… el valor que necesitaba para decirle lo que sentía.

¿Debía serle tan difícil o, por el contrario, las palabras tendrían que haber salido con naturalidad de sus labios?

-Lamento amarte –confesó Kakashi con la voz cargada de tristeza.

En verdad lo sentía; no amarla, sino que su amor por ella fuese un sueño sin esperanzas.

Sakura se sobrecogió en cuanto las sílabas golpearon sus oídos.

Él la amaba…

Kakashi en verdad la amaba…

Con la cabeza gacha, rehuyendo la mirada del jounnin, Sakura caminó hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Sakura… -musitó Kakashi, rodeándola con sus brazos y aspirando el dulce aroma que sus inusuales cabellos desprendían-. Sakura, ¿por qué me haces esto?

¿Por qué lo hacía sufrir? ¿Por qué tenía que abrazarlo y hacerlo probar una cucharada de ese paraíso que le estaba negado?

Hubiera sido mejor que lo mandara al demonio de una vez, que aplastara por completo su corazón y los sentimientos que por ella guardaba. Que le explicara que lo suyo jamás podría ser; que nunca lo vería más que como un maestro, ya ni siquiera un amigo…

La kunoichi de ojos verdes se apartó lentamente de él, pero eso sí: sin llegar a soltarlo.

Los ojos de jade lo miraron con tanta calidez que el peliplata sintió derretir su corazón.

_¿Compasión?_

Sakura ladeó suavemente la cabeza y lo miró con dulzura.

_¿Lástima?_

El ojo noche la miraba, suplicándole que detuviera su suplicio de una buena vez, que dejara de torturarlo y acabara de destrozar su corazón cuanto antes en lugar de hacerlo tan lentamente.

La pelirrosa acercó su rostro al suyo, deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. El tenerla tan cerca y saberla tan lejos, saborear su aliento y no poder probar su boca, era demasiado para el Ninja Copia de Konoha; él terminó con las distancias.

El roce de sus labios… sentirse entre sus brazos… percibir el pulso acelerado del shinobi sincronizándose con el suyo… el vacío en el estómago y la cálida sensación de dicha que crecía en su interior, embargando sus sentidos y aniquilando cualquier duda sin mostrar la más insignificante piedad…

Sí, definitivamente era Amor.

Se separaron. El verde se perdió en el negro y en el rojo…

-Perdóname… Sakura –suplicó Kakashi, sintiéndose culpable por lo que acababa de hacer y temiendo que ella lo apartara en cualquier momento y se alejará de él, para siempre…

Haruno no le permitió seguir; atrapó su boca con la suya en un beso más profundo que el primero. La mano de la kunoichi se deslizó hasta su nuca, empujándolo hacia sí, dispuesta a no dejarlo ir.

Los brazos de Kakashi se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a su cintura y su espalda, apegándola más a él.

Cuando el aire se hizo insuficiente, Sakura apartó su rostro del del hombre frente a ella y apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

-Hace tiempo que sospechaba estar enamorada de ti –susurró la pelirrosa en el oído del peliplata, ocasionándole un estremecimiento-. Ya solamente me faltaba confirmarlo.

La mano de Kakashi se hundió entre los rosados mechones de pelo que cubrían hasta sus hombros, acariciándolos y enredándolos entre sus dedos.

-¿Éste es un buen final para tu historia? –inquirió Sakura, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en sentir las caricias.

-Perfecto –murmuró el shinobi, con miedo de despertar y ver que todo era un sueño.

Sakura suspiró, ocultando su cara en el chaleco del jounnin y sonriendo satisfecha.

Todo era perfecto.

Pero en el fondo de su mente había algo que la molestaba.

Una duda que no tardó en abrirse paso hasta su boca.

-¿Sabes? –inquirió Sakura con semblante perplejo-. Me sorprende que un consumado lector del Icha-Icha como tú no incluyera contenido más… ejem… "gráfico".

Kakashi la apartó ligeramente y la miró con aire dolido.

-¡Sakura! ¡Pero qué cosas dices! –exclamó-. ¡Yo soy un caballero! ¡Jamás escribiría una cosa así!… sin tu consentimiento… o… algo… por el estilo.

Como pasa demasiado a menudo (porque hay una ley universal para ello) todo el cosmos se confabula en tu contra para echarte de cabeza en los momentos más inoportunos…

La puerta del armario se colapsó y un aluvión de papeles inundó el suelo del dormitorio, cubriendo los pies de ambos shinobis hasta casi llegar a las rodillas. Todas y cada una de las hojas estaba cubierta de letras pequeñas y apretadas.

Una mirada de Sakura bastó para causar un ataque de risa nerviosa en el jounnin.

-No tengo idea de donde salió eso… -trató de excusarse.

-¿En serio? –inquirió lentamente la kunoichi, agachándose para recoger uno de los papeles.

Hatake atrapó su mano antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que Jiraiya me pidió que se los cuidara?

No le creyó.

-¿Y también te pidió que le prestaras a tus "personajes"? –preguntó la pelirrosa, arqueando la ceja al distinguir los nombres "Takashi" y "Sayuri" escritos en el papel.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera leer _nada más _de lo que había escrito, Kakashi sostuvo la rosada cabeza entre sus manos y volvió a encontrarse con los labios de la mujer que tanto lo había hecho sufrir.

Sakura suspiró al finalizar el beso; lo miró con arrobo… justo antes de lanzarlo contra el mullido piso y recoger un folio del manuscrito.

-Lástima que la realidad no pueda ser editada –murmuró el shinobi, viendo como el rostro de Sakura se ponía más y más rojo a medida que sus ojos devoraban la negra tinta…

* * *

No sé porque, pero éste es uno de mis propios fics favoritos.

Y eso que no es de los mejores... ¬¬

¡Con éste inauguró mi temporada de FanFiction 2009! Hoo-Sha!

El nombre "Takashi" significa "Eminencia" (Fanáticas de Kakashi, ¿están de acuerdo o no con que es un perfecto sinónimo para el peliplata? {Suspiro…}; lo elegí porque suena MUY parecido a "Kakashi". Obvio, ¿no? ¬¬)

Si les interesa saber porque elegí el nombre "Sayuri" (además de que es lo bastante parecido a "Sakura"... ¡Sólo se diferencian por **tres** letras!), visiten la página: http: // www. misapellidos. com/ ver_ datos. phtml? cod= 16842

¡Feliz Año 2009!


End file.
